The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to current measuring systems and methods and, more specifically, to current measuring systems including multiple sensors.
Circuit breakers currently used to protect, for example, a residential or commercial environment, generally detect the presence of over-current conditions and control an operating mechanism to separate contacts of the circuit breaker. Various types of sensors are known for monitoring a current through the circuit breaker.
For example, current may be monitored by positioning a shunt resistor in the current path and measuring a voltage drop across the shunt resistor. Heat generated by the shunt resistor, as well as noise associated with the shunt resistor, often provide additional considerations when monitoring current in this manner. In another example, a sense transformer is used to detect a level of alternating current (AC) within a conductor without positioning a shunt resistor in the current path. In still another example, solid state magnetic field sensors are used to measure AC or direct current (DC) flowing through a conductor without positioning a shunt resistor in the current path. The magnetic field sensors measure a magnetic flux and output a voltage that corresponds to a level of magnetic flux measured. Accordingly, such sensors are susceptible to error if the relative position of the sensor and the conductor is altered, without further calibration.